<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【莱罗莱】听说80%的情侣在旅游之后会选择分手 by IsoldeR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101369">【莱罗莱】听说80%的情侣在旅游之后会选择分手</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsoldeR/pseuds/IsoldeR'>IsoldeR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsoldeR/pseuds/IsoldeR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>本文1V1<br/>if乌鲁瓦希之后罗严塔尔的计划赶不上变化，小黑屋在形式上转向。</p><p>这个罗，是另一种类型的疯批深井冰<br/>这个莱，人傻但没傻到底</p><p>莱罗莱互攻，不是可以无视的那种，实打实驶过去三趟车。<br/>不能接受请止步于此。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【莱罗莱】听说80%的情侣在旅游之后会选择分手</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>－1－</p><p>——听说80%的情侣在旅游之后会选择分手。</p><p>莱因哈特斥责这种说法为胡说八道。<br/>
所以有了这次说走就走的蜜月之旅。</p><p>“度蜜月还要挑日子吗？！”<br/>
“不需要！”<br/>
罗严塔尔抱起莱因哈特一顿猛亲，这发言太可爱了！</p><p> </p><p>落实到蜜月细节上，日程充分尊重了莱因哈特的意见，一切以皇帝陛下开心为要，罗严塔尔自己不重要。确切地说，莱因哈特开心了，他也就开心了。</p><p>莱因哈特很开心！<br/>
缠着罗严塔尔在酒店里日夜宣淫！</p><p>第一天，罗严塔尔在上面。<br/>
第二天，罗严塔尔在下面。</p><p>滚到傍晚，莱因哈特兴致来了，“走，出去逛逛！”</p><p> </p><p>火烧云浸染的橙红天空下，两人牵着手在山边小镇散步，不远处是波光粼粼的大海。罗严塔尔拖着莱因哈特在渔船改建的酒吧坐下，人间喧闹里听着大胡子船长的烟嗓小调儿。<br/>
酒保搬到柜台上一大块老冰，切出一个正方形后就拿着手里开始凿冰，噼里啪啦冰花四溅，莱因哈特总觉得那锋锐的冰锥下一秒就要戳到酒保手上去了。<br/>
“这是在干什么？”他凑到罗严塔尔耳朵边小声打听。<br/>
罗严塔尔搂着他道，“悬浮威士忌，要徒手把冰块凿成冰球，放在酒杯里必须大小刚刚好，俗称打岩。”<br/>
“哦哦哦，好像很厉害的样子！”皇帝饶有兴趣的看着酒保，蓝眼睛闪着好奇的光彩。<br/>
罗严塔尔亲了亲皇帝的金发，他忽然有种想说“我爱你”的冲动，但他觉得好尴尬，他忍住了。<br/>
酒保雕好了冰球，果然浑圆一体，晶莹剔透，放到酒杯里滴溜旋转大小刚好。然后倒上山泉水，淹没到冰球五分之四的位置，再小心倒入蓝方威士忌，夕阳的颜色渲染在水面上，冰球裸露的部分犹如飘浮的冰山。<br/>
“悬浮威士忌，液面上的纯威士忌仿佛炽热的爱情，喝到底层就是甘冽清甜的生活”，酒保将酒杯推到莱因哈特面前。<br/>
皇帝莫名地望向男朋友，“水里兑酒也能说这么浪漫的吗？”<br/>
罗严塔尔亲了亲皇帝的脑壳，“我爱你……”<br/>
这回他真没忍住。</p><p>这颗叫做提洛的小行星，原本是伊谢尔伦回廊靠近同盟出口的蛮荒小星球，表面98%都是海洋，仅有2%的山岳型陆地。莱因哈特一统银河后，这颗小星球在新时代蓬勃发展起来，不仅成为帝国基础建设的重要节点，更成为以海洋特色为核心的著名旅游目的地。每年夏季，都会有大量民众拖家带口来提洛度假。<br/>
到达的第三天，罗严塔尔带莱因哈特去逛海底集市。<br/>
海底集市顾名思义建在海底，水磨青石板铺地，罗马柱撑起宏大的穹顶，高抗压玻璃构筑起通透的墙壁，外面是清澈透蓝的海底世界。珊瑚花园里卷过大团五彩斑斓的鱼群，时不时还有漂亮的人鱼游过，带来瑰丽奇幻的游览体验。<br/>
集市中的摊子堆满橄榄油、无花果、葡萄酒、海盐、彩陶等等充满腓尼基风情的商品和食物。建筑也都是石灰石建造的腓尼基风格，神庙、浴场、餐馆、各种作坊一应俱全，仿佛远古沉没的繁华之都。<br/>
罗严塔尔紧紧搂着莱因哈特的腰，人太多了，摩肩接踵，他深怕一个不留神，就把莱因哈特挤丢了。<br/>
他的皇帝能自己找回酒店去吗？这是个问题。<br/>
莱因哈特完全没体会到罗严塔尔的隐忧，他正在缭乱的世界里可劲扑腾呢。</p><p>“奥斯卡，你看这里！”<br/>
“奥斯卡，你看那里！”<br/>
“这个我要吃～”<br/>
“那个我想买！”</p><p>皇帝开心得像个五岁的孩子。</p><p>出门的时候，莱因哈特就打定主意把智商留在费沙了。<br/>
他只想放下一切随心所欲地玩，他好累，他什么都不想管。<br/>
反正，罗严塔尔全部都会安排好的。</p><p>罗严塔尔当然会疼他宠他哄他开心，莱因哈特开心，他就高兴。</p><p>两条街逛吃下来，莱因哈特突然从他怀里蹿了出去，一道金光掠向观景平台。<br/>
罗严塔尔匆忙跟上。<br/>
“那是什么？”皇帝指着海水里滚动的巨大珍珠。<br/>
人类的认知体系里，自然界不可能存在这么巨大的珍珠。即使它形状浑圆，闪着温润的光泽，从哪里看都很像真正的珍珠。但没有蚌壳的直径五米以上的裸珠在海里滚来滚去，还是太猎奇了。难道这个星球是怪物生态？<br/>
毕竟他们已经有美人鱼了……，海水里漂亮人鱼围着珍珠的画面还挺和谐的。<br/>
皇帝指着珍珠，无声地询问他的男朋友，眼里满满稚拙的期待。<br/>
罗严塔尔对着明媚天真的可爱幼童，实在说不出话来，已经决定去给他买甜筒了。<br/>
“嗯……我们走近点看看”，他凑上去亲了亲那洁白的额头。<br/>
“好啊！”<br/>
莱因哈特弯起眼睛，突然在罗严塔尔唇上凶猛啄了一下。然后嗖地转过头去，抿紧嘴唇忍不住甜笑，满脸写着“我不是，我没有，我什么都没干”的快乐表情。<br/>
罗严塔尔搂住皇帝就把他咚在墙上，一番唇舌纠缠攻城略地，手也从他后背滑下去，揉着圆翘肥美的双丘。<br/>
山和大海人山人海之下，莱因哈特实在是丢不起这个人，羞恼地踹了男朋友一脚，溜出他的怀抱迅速跑走。罗严塔尔追上去扣住他的手，幕墙外是珊瑚海藻七彩游鱼，步道外是人声喧闹市集店铺。罗严塔尔忽然就觉得，这幽深透蓝的海底世界，也变得甜美生动海阔天高起来。</p><p> </p><p>－2－</p><p>“就是这里？？”<br/>
莱因哈特完全无法把眼前的马戏团帐篷和海里的巨大珍珠联系起来，除了门楣的锡铁旧招牌上画着打开的大蚌壳，里面有颗滚圆的大珍珠，四周一圈五彩斑斓小灯泡。<br/>
“就是这里。”<br/>
罗严塔尔牵着皇帝，亲了亲他的手指，带他进了帐篷。里面仿佛是古董商店一样的陈设，不甚明亮的氛围灯光下，错落放着青铜香炉、羊皮卷、航海罗盘、单筒望远镜，长条桌上摊着展开的古旧海图，珊瑚树上挂着珠光宝气的首饰、北极熊皮上满箱金币闪闪发光，墙角还立着两米多高的阿努比斯神像。<br/>
“……”，莱因哈特莫名其妙！<br/>
店员带他们走到一处帷幔前，揭开幔帐走进去，里面是凹嵌的壁龛。店员拍了拍手，墙壁上亮起两盏铁枝蜡烛灯。莱因哈特这才看清，两盏灯中间，是一扇圆拱形橡木门。<br/>
店员拿古老的黄铜大钥匙开了门，里面出现一条红砖修砌的通道，两侧墙壁上都点着火把。<br/>
“初始时间是一个小时，加时可以声控告知AI，酒水请随意享用，祝您旅途愉快。”<br/>
“谢谢。”<br/>
两人走进通道，橡木门关上了，四周陷入火把照明的昏暗明灭之中。<br/>
“这是什么地方？”<br/>
莱因哈特感受到了海边洞窟特有的潮湿，闻到了空气中更深的咸味。<br/>
“臣也不知道，臣好害怕呢，陛下……”，罗严塔尔从身后搂住皇帝，下巴撂在了他的肩膀上。<br/>
莱因哈特气了个倒仰，我撒娇还没撒够，你也来？！<br/>
可是他没有办法，他对罗严塔尔毫无办法。他只得扒下他的手扣在腰间，“抱紧了！”<br/>
“遵命，我的陛下”，罗严塔尔咬了咬皇帝的耳朵，莱因哈特恼火地躲开，两人拉拉扯扯向前走去。<br/>
通道很短，全长还不足五十米，一道砖墙砌在尽头。<br/>
莱因哈特用胳膊肘戳了戳身后，“喂！”<br/>
罗严塔尔搂着他不撒手，“陛下觉得呢？”<br/>
“……”<br/>
看来他不仅装死到底，还打算考考自己。莱因哈特转过身，双手挂上男朋友的脖子，“朕要是解开了，你输什么给朕？”<br/>
“陛下要什么都可以。”罗严塔尔举手发誓。<br/>
“朕要你今天一滴都不剩！”<br/>
莱因哈特感到手下的身体猛地一颤，罗严塔尔拉着他的手摁在自己下腹，“陛下可以先付定金吗？”<br/>
“不可以！”<br/>
皇帝转回身，劈手拔下墙上火把，把被他撩出血的男朋友扔在身后。<br/>
红砖看起来并不严丝合缝，地面、两侧、天花板，都能看出缝隙，墙面货真价实是水泥砌成的，很明显，这是一扇整体移动的门。莱因哈特试着推了推，纹丝不动，又在边缘处敲了敲，完全是实心的。<br/>
那么机关就是在别处了。<br/>
他举起火把看了看通道的墙壁，这是真正的火把，考虑到旅游场所首先要保证的就是游客的安全……<br/>
皇帝将火把放回原处，就着承托火把的黝黑铁枝，如提坦施展神迹一般，用力向上一推。<br/>
电子女声随即响起，“欢迎登船。”<br/>
红砖墙面向外滑出后移向右侧，露出一只浸没在海水里的玻璃球舱。<br/>
“这么简单的问题，你也好意思考朕！”莱因哈特简直觉得智商受到了侮辱。<br/>
“臣只想被您炫惑，近距离沐浴神光。”<br/>
罗严塔尔站在门边，躬身做了个“请”的手势。<br/>
“哼~”<br/>
皇帝昂首登上珍珠球舱，如同登上海底的布伦希尔德。</p><p> </p><p>－3－</p><p>这是一个类似摩天轮球舱的明亮沙龙，整体形状浑圆。上面四分之三是透明玻璃外壁，下面沿外壁边缘布置了一圈腓尼基风格的舒适靠垫，至少能款待七到十个人。中间是充当桌子的大块礁石，表面削平，触手粗糙。整个空间既兼顾了陆地生物的需求，又深得水泽浸润。<br/>
莱因哈特环顾四周，“所以，大珍珠就是这个？”<br/>
“嗯，这是提洛特有的巡游船，注册过专利”，罗严塔尔手动关上厚重的圆形舱门，咔嚓一声，摁下把手锁死，“外壁是高抗压玻璃，喷了单面涂料，看上去就像巨大的珍珠。”<br/>
这个关门的动作堪称力量与优雅的完美统一。罗严塔尔今天穿了件白底浅灰蓝色大面积不规则印花的丝绸衬衫，背后在花卉掩映间，是一座浪漫的中世纪古堡。搭配某个著名高奢品牌的海军蓝高腰阔腿裤。罗严塔尔很喜欢这个品牌，每季都会订制很多衣服，衬衫其实也出自这个品牌。莱因哈特看着心上人的背影，今天才觉得这钱花得值。可不是嘛，印花、古堡和丝绸衬托出他挺拔的身体和优雅古典的气质，阔腿裤风姿绰约，又剪裁合体，勾勒出他美丽的爱人紧窄的腰和挺翘的臀。<br/>
莱因哈特忽然就感到口干舌燥……<br/>
他掩饰地转头去看海底风景，“刚刚那个红砖通道是登船桥？”<br/>
“没错”，罗严塔尔点点头。<br/>
他启动AR系统，舱门逐渐消失，整个球舱浑然一体。接着又关闭了明亮的照明灯光，打开低亮度的氛围灯，舱内光线暗了下去，海底世界则生动起来。<br/>
“好漂亮！”莱因哈特伸开双臂深深呼吸，感受着透蓝水光沐浴全身。<br/>
皇帝的儿童人格再次占了上风。他跑到垫子上跪坐下来，在玻璃上画了个圈儿，一群黄色的长棘烛光鱼游过，在他指尖打了个旋儿，摆着尾巴远去了。<br/>
“看上面。”<br/>
罗严塔尔揽着他抬头，只见大量黄黑条纹的蝴蝶鱼成群结队旋转着卷过球舱周围。<br/>
“哇哦……”清澈水光的映衬下，皇帝看上去明媚动人。<br/>
罗严塔尔小心翼翼地凑近那面颊，闭目印上一个轻吻。<br/>
莱因哈特顿了顿，回过头来看着罗严塔尔，慢慢的，他的嘴唇追了上去。两人吮吻着彼此，舌尖也撩逗地纠缠在一起。<br/>
就在这时，“请您确认启动程序”，电子女音很没眼力界儿地响起来。<br/>
罗严塔尔握着皇帝的脖子，额头埋在他的肩膀，颤声道，“看来我们挡路了。”<br/>
莱因哈特有点不好意思。<br/>
“这个球舱怎么驾驶？”他温柔地摩挲着男朋友的肩背。<br/>
罗严塔尔直起身。<br/>
“用这个”，他从坐垫下的地柜里找出一个圆环形状的驾驶盘。张开五指，隔空握拳一抓，圆环识别手势，中间随即呼出橙色线条的数据仪表盘。<br/>
“启动自动巡游程序”，罗严塔尔转头和莱因哈特啄吻了几下，“准备好，我们出发了！”<br/>
沙龙周围升起一圈浅矮围栏，珍珠外壁开始滚动，被登船桥弹射进异彩纷呈的海底世界。</p><p> </p><p>－4－</p><p>“这片海域靠近主岛，拥有提洛最完整多样的生物结构”，罗严塔尔指着一只闲庭信步的大海龟，“瞧，那是这个星球特有的绿海龟，每年这个季节，都会从北方游到这里的珊瑚岛筑巢产卵，繁衍后代。”<br/>
“贴在它肚子上的是什么？”<br/>
“是鲽鱼”，罗严塔尔回答，“它们附着在绿海龟身上，帮它清理死皮和寄生虫。”<br/>
说着，他操控珍珠球舱滑向一片珊瑚花园，各色美丽的珊瑚层层叠叠，背鳍长长的蝴蝶鱼、独来独往的蓑鲉、游来游去的艳丽雀鲷，以及无数罗严塔尔也记不得名字的发光小鱼，穿梭在花园里，构成了光怪陆离又变幻莫测的美丽世界。<br/>
莱因哈特睁大了眼睛，“好漂亮呀，真是无忧无虑的小生物……”<br/>
“都是仰赖陛下的庇护，它们也是陛下的臣民“，罗严塔尔执起皇帝的手吻了吻。<br/>
“你还真会拍马屁啊”，皇帝扁出一张鸭子嘴。<br/>
“这是事实，我的陛下”，罗严塔尔在那张嘴上亲了亲，“近年来，提洛海洋生物的种群数量确实有了很大幅度的增长。”<br/>
“朕觉得你在炫耀自己的政绩，首相阁下。”<br/>
“没有的事，臣只是陛下您卑微的代理人。”<br/>
莱因哈特还待再说，罗严塔尔突然指着天顶方向道，“看那里！”<br/>
莱因哈特抬头一看，只见两条体型修长，脑袋尖尖的小鲸鱼，正围着球舱游来游去。<br/>
“这是……？”，他海洋知识贫乏了。<br/>
“好像是小须鲸……？”<br/>
罗严塔尔拿过驾驶环，打开收音器，球舱里随即回荡起一种低沉有力，带着鼻音的叫声。大概是被珍珠球舱引起了好奇，两条小鲸鱼身体颤动，不住点头，缓慢而极为优雅地围着球舱游动。<br/>
“看来我们可以欣赏一场海底芭蕾了”，罗严塔尔搂着莱因哈特，亲了亲他的金发，“不要浪费了这奇妙的御前表演。”<br/>
说罢他打开播放器，选了一首优美的圆舞曲。<br/>
“对了，这船提供酒水的，不知道给我们准备了什么”，莱因哈特无可奈何地看着他的男朋友翻找酒柜，继而发出一声欢呼，“是蓝冰王！“<br/>
“那是什么？”<br/>
“提洛冰酒，用霜冻结冰的葡萄压榨酿造，对气候和温度的要求非常苛刻，是提洛北方海域的特产。”<br/>
罗严塔尔递给莱因哈特两只收口小巧的高脚杯，自己找出酒钻开酒。<br/>
莱因哈特注意到，那是一支蓝宝石色泽的细长酒瓶，直径只有普通葡萄酒瓶的一半。<br/>
“用这种葡萄酿酒，出汁率不到普通葡萄的十分之一。因为产量稀少，才用这种纤细的酒瓶。我们运气不错，蓝冰王不需要醒酒。”<br/>
溶金般的酒液注入杯中，莱因哈特摇了摇，液面透明光亮，奢华高贵，含一口，是沁人心脾的果香。<br/>
皇帝闭着眼睛品了品，确实甘甜醇香，味道跟寻常葡萄酒很不相同。</p><p>音乐的旋律忽然变了，听上去轻松随意，又流淌着优雅高贵，似乎还蕴含着更深层次的悲喜辽阔。<br/>
莱因哈特的眼眶热了起来。<br/>
这是他熟悉的曲子。19岁的秋天，因为必须参加布朗胥百克公爵的舞会，他要罗严塔尔教他跳舞。就是这首曲子，虽然罗严塔尔还选了很多别的，但他就是莫名的喜欢这一首，肖斯塔科维奇，第二圆舞曲。<br/>
无数个深秋的午后，他们在书房里跳舞，在这首曲子恢弘而优雅的旋律里，在心头悸动的希望和喜悦里。他永远记得窗外金黄的银杏树，记得罗严塔尔对他微笑的异色眼眸。<br/>
他其实早就学会了，可他不想他走，就装着一直都学不会。<br/>
那之后发生了那么多那么多的事情。<br/>
时光何其漫长，又何其短暂啊……</p><p>罗严塔尔单手撑住礁石跃了上去，优雅地向皇帝鞠了一躬，<br/>
“我亲爱的陛下，您愿意赏脸跳支舞吗？”<br/>
皇帝唇边漾起水晶柔光般的笑意，将自己的手放进罗严塔尔手里，握着他的手，借力登上礁石。</p><p>“还记得吗，我的陛下”，罗严塔尔牵着他的双手说，“还记得我是怎么教您的吗？”<br/>
“不记得了”，皇帝理直气壮，“要你再教一遍！”<br/>
“噗……”，罗严塔尔笑出了声，将皇帝紧紧拥进怀里，“好的，那我就再教一遍。华尔兹，我们社交舞会的常用舞步。首先，您要这样搂着我”，他将莱因哈特的右手环到自己腰上。<br/>
……这好像不对吧？<br/>
莱因哈特记得，之前罗严塔尔明明是让他扶在自己背上。但没有说出他的质疑，他环住罗严塔尔的腰，期待着老师的下一个错误教学。<br/>
“然后，您要这样握着我的手”，罗严塔尔用右手握住莱因哈特的左手，掌心相贴，十指交缠，另一只手扶住了皇帝的上臂。<br/>
“现在，左脚，右脚，跟着我”，他带着莱因哈特在礁石上轻盈地旋转起来。<br/>
莱因哈特没有忘记舞步，但他觉得这跟19岁学的太不一样了。四分之三拍子的华尔兹，罗严塔尔之前教他的重点是身体挺直手臂张开，和舞伴保持端庄尊重的社交距离，动作上追求行云流水的优雅丝滑。可现在他完全丢弃了这套存天理灭人欲的漂亮架势，身体柔软地双手牵着自己，拉远，靠近，旋转，每小节的最后一拍还在自己怀里转几圈，或者让自己收拢双臂从背后圈住他摇晃。<br/>
莱因哈特意识到自己被糊弄了。华尔兹不是当年那样跳的，至少不完全是那样跳的。<br/>
“你是不是有什么事情瞒着我？”，罗严塔尔再次让他圈住时，他在他耳边如此低语道。<br/>
“是什么？”，罗严塔尔拉着他的手，从他怀里转了出去。<br/>
不得不说，这件丝绸衬衫和这条阔腿裤跳舞太合适了，那飘逸的布料，修长的双腿，完美的腰臀，让莱因哈特的心湖荡起一波又一波的涟漪。<br/>
“当年教朕的时候，你在想什么？”<br/>
“臣当然是为您的风采折服。”<br/>
“说实话。”<br/>
莱因哈特在眼前挺翘的屁股上狠狠掐了一把。<br/>
“呜……”<br/>
他男朋友差点跪到地上去。<br/>
“怎么了？！”<br/>
莱因哈特连忙从背后抱住严塔尔，意外地感觉到他硬了。<br/>
“……”<br/>
不至于吧，有这么敏感？<br/>
“我……那个时候……”，罗严塔尔脚软地在他怀里颤抖着，似乎随时会跌倒在礁石上。他在皇帝怀里低着头轻声告解道，“看到您和别的人亲密无间，大概会心酸而死吧……”<br/>
莱因哈特把他整个抱在怀里，亲吻着他白皙的后颈。<br/>
“咳，陛下“，罗严塔尔决定加快进度，他已经不行了，”其实，有个地方，臣真的想让您看一看。“<br/>
？<br/>
莱因哈特也是真的莫名其妙了。<br/>
“就在前面不远，可以吗，我的陛下？”<br/>
“……好。”<br/>
小朋友头顶冒出巨大的问号。</p><p> </p><p>－5－</p><p>“那些是什么？”皇帝指着不远处大片光点，铅灰色的房子看起来朴实无华，最高不过三层，却铺满了广大的海底平原，浩瀚无垠，望不到尽头，一路长到天上去。<br/>
“陛下，您知道，提洛是帝国基建的重要节点，也是我们的数据中心之一。”<br/>
“嗯。”莱因哈特点点头。国家战略布局他脑子里有数，推进程度心里也清楚，但具体的建设场景，就不是很知道了。<br/>
“那些就是数据服务器的存储中心，循环取之不竭的海水做水冷降温。有大约五百万人在这里生活工作，他们和他们的家人，在海下、在海上，在填海造陆的岛屿上，加上配套设施和服务人员，提洛再也不是蛮荒小星球了，她的常驻人口总数已经超过了四千万。”<br/>
罗严塔尔提高速度，球舱飞翔在这片数字城郭上空，那些窗口的灯光就像倒置的繁星银河，璀璨震撼，不可思议。<br/>
罗严塔尔从背后拥抱着莱因哈特，看着这片新时代的星辰大海。<br/>
“它们让我想起了费沙的沙漠里，一望无垠的光伏太阳能板。也有别样的动人……”<br/>
皇帝忽然想起了什么，他转过身，双手环上男朋友的肩膀，罗严塔尔顺势搂住了他的腰。<br/>
“首相阁下，你带我到提洛，是不是想让朕看到什么东西？待在费沙看不到的东西？”<br/>
“陛下喜欢吗？”<br/>
“嗯……”莱因哈特仰头想了想，谦虚道，“认真说起来的话，也算是雄图伟业。”<br/>
罗严塔尔捧起皇帝的手亲吻着，“假以时日，曾经饱经战乱的星球，或可成为陛下皇冠上的明珠。”<br/>
皇帝拥住了他的爱人，“只要有你和我在一起。”<br/>
罗严塔尔为两人斟满了酒，<br/>
“敬往昔峥嵘。”他举杯致意。<br/>
皇帝和他的首相碰了碰杯，发出“叮”的一声脆响，“敬明日曙光。”<br/>
两人一饮而尽，皇帝整个人埋进罗严塔尔怀里，“有你在我身边真好……”<br/>
“那么，我贤明的陛下，您要给臣，什么赏赐呢？”<br/>
莱因哈特脸红了，“你想要什么？”<br/>
“陛下……”，罗严塔尔将皇帝在自己怀里转了个身，从背后拥着他，在他耳畔低语道，“我们现在站的位置，透明墙的海水里，那些灯光，像不像星辰大海里站在布伦希尔德的舰桥上？”<br/>
“嗯……，是有些像。”<br/>
罗严塔尔再次提高了球舱的速度，让灯光像星光一样闪烁着。莱因哈特下意识地倚在他的怀里，抱紧了他的胳膊。<br/>
皇帝今天穿了浅蓝色的修身九分裤，上身是蓝色深一度压着白色条纹的轻薄休闲西装，里面则是领口堆叠的白色雪纺衬衫。罗严塔尔在他的西装扣眼上别了一只极其小巧的白色风信子。<br/>
现在，罗严塔尔的手掌从轻薄的雪纺下摆探进去，在皇帝光滑的腹部抚摸着，<br/>
“每次追逐战的时候，我们的炮火攻击敌人的时候，您站在阵前，带领大家冲锋的时候……”，罗严塔尔嘴唇贴在莱因哈特的耳朵上低声道，“您是不是会勃起呢？”<br/>
“胡……胡说什么你！”莱因哈特被打了个措手不及，登时脸红得像要滴血，挣扎着想要逃跑。<br/>
罗严塔尔死死搂住他，含住他的耳朵咬着，灼热的气息呵在他耳边，“您知道吗，那个时候，我在旁边看着您，有多想像现在这样把您抱在怀里，像这样……”，他隔着布料抓住莱因哈特，不重不轻地揉搓着，“像这样摸您，让您快乐……”<br/>
莱因哈特的头仰了起来，罗严塔尔吻着他敏感的脖子，滑开他的拉链摸进去，直接握住热起来的性器，“像这样，让您在我怀里呻吟……，让您射在我手里……”，他圆润的指甲划过莱因哈特的前端，狠狠抽动起来。<br/>
“啊……啊……”<br/>
皇帝闭着眼睛仰着头，一只手穿进罗严塔尔深棕色的头发里，下身不断在他手里挺动着。<br/>
罗严塔尔三两下扒光了皇帝的衣服，直接扔到墙边靠垫上。金发的年轻人就这样裸裎在他面前。<br/>
“您永远那么美……”<br/>
罗严塔尔着迷地欣赏着皇帝情欲的裸体，把他抱进怀里，撩逗他湿润的前端，在他耳边轻柔地低语着，<br/>
“我的陛下，您那个时候是想要的吧？士兵们在开战前大多会去逛妓院，您从来没去过。可是我知道，您也想要贯穿浪荡的肉体，想要狠狠操干，想要他哭着求您，在您身下一次又一次高潮……”<br/>
“你……我……朕没有！”莱因哈特死死咬着嘴唇，一脸羞愤欲死。<br/>
这种脑洞他不能说他没想过，但他想的和罗严塔尔说的，在关键点上有很大出入。他从没想过在阵前干妓女，但他想过在舰桥干罗严塔尔。尤其是战况胶着的时候，罗严塔尔犯错的时候，以及胜利的追逐战，杀得敌人抱头鼠窜的时候。<br/>
罗严塔尔拉起皇帝的手，放到自己细窄的白色小牛皮腰带上，“不拆开来看看吗，我的陛下……”，他垂下眼睛看着莱因哈特，低声叹息着说，“给您的礼物……”<br/>
莱因哈特吞了下口水，抖着手去解罗严塔尔的衣服。如果说，此前他只是单纯觉得这衣服漂亮，那么现在，这身衣服透着一股他形容不出来的，骨子里的风骚浪荡。<br/>
阔腿裤无声掉到礁石上，莱因哈特嘴都张成了O型。<br/>
他男朋友在阔腿裤里内穿了一双高筒渔网袜，还在大腿上用一副黑色蕾丝吊袜带系住。在银河帝国，只有妓女才穿渔网袜！皇帝不得不说，以罗严塔尔的容姿气质和白皙肤色，配上这个卖春道具，视觉冲击十分震撼。<br/>
莱因哈特发现自己词穷了，不知该夸还是该骂。他口干舌燥，视线顺着渔网袜往上摇荡，停在内裤里勃起的东西上，再也无法动弹。<br/>
罗严塔尔凑上前，握住莱因哈特的脖子，咬着他的耳垂。同时他拉过皇帝的手，钻进自己的内裤里，在他耳边低语道，“您想骂什么，婊子？娼妇？贱货？想骂就骂吧，我的陛下，您越骂我就越兴奋，摸到了吧，这里已经湿透了……“<br/>
莱因哈特抓住罗严塔尔的丝绸衬衫，用力向两边一拽，裂锦的声音里，纽扣崩毁得满地都是。皇帝抱着他的男朋友大快朵颐起来，扒掉他的内裤，将两人勃起的阴茎摁在一起疯狂磨蹭，蹭得汁水淋淋漓漓。<br/>
“陛下……”，罗严塔尔抱着他的皇帝叹息道，“把这里当做布伦希尔德的舰桥吧，没有人知道，没有人看到……”，他在莱因哈特身前跪下，半闭着眼睛，脸颊在皇帝的阴茎上迷恋的蹭着，“只有我，您的……专属娼妓……”<br/>
莱因哈特硬得生疼，大股汁水滴到罗严塔尔脸上，他的男朋友挑到指尖上尝了尝，继而猛然把他含进嘴里。<br/>
“呜……你……哦……”<br/>
就算最狂乱的性幻想里，他也没想象过这种情景。他想过干统帅本部总长罗严塔尔元帅，但从没想过还能干妓女罗严塔尔。现在这种做梦都没想过的场面骤然砸到眼前……<br/>
他的阴茎颤抖着，汁液不断涌到罗严塔尔嘴里，他男朋友闭着眼睛把他的淫水吞下去。<br/>
莱因哈特浑身电流乱窜，单是看着这个“娼妓”，他已经兴奋得要射了。更何况罗严塔尔的舌头十分灵活刁钻地逼迫着他，快感排山倒海般压过来。<br/>
他忍无可忍的把罗严塔尔推倒在礁石上，亲吻他裹着渔网袜的大腿分开高举，露出红润的后穴。<br/>
“……”<br/>
皇帝再次愣住了。<br/>
“这是什么？！”<br/>
罗严塔尔后穴饱满肿胀，一截玫瑰色的硅胶拉环落在外面。<br/>
“陛下，您拉拉看呢……”，罗严塔尔摩挲着皇帝的指尖。<br/>
莱因哈特浑身哆嗦，他勾住那个拉环，揉着翕张的后穴，让肌肉放松，然后向外拽了一下。<br/>
“哦……“，耳际传来颤抖的呻吟，落出来的是一颗表面滚满不规则颗粒的硅胶拉珠。<br/>
“你刚才就是因为这个东西才硬的？”，莱因哈特把那颗拉珠又塞回去，“塞着这东西跳舞勾引朕”，他再次拽出三颗拉珠又残忍地塞回去，揉着罗严塔尔的后穴，让滚满颗粒的拉珠在他体内挤压着，“塞着这东西在市集逛了一上午！”<br/>
“陛下——”，罗严塔尔大声求饶。<br/>
“你这淫荡的浪货！”<br/>
莱因哈特眼睛都红了，他俯身咬住那个拉环，猛然一甩头全部扯了出来，<br/>
“啊啊啊啊啊——”<br/>
没想到小男朋友这样不讲武德，强烈的快感里，罗严塔尔失控得喷了出来，自己都傻眼。<br/>
莱因哈特拎起那串湿淋淋的艳丽拉珠摁在他的阴茎上挤压滚动，又逼出两股精液，“你是把整根藤上的葡萄都塞进去了吗，你能不能跟朕说说，这是什么感受，嗯？”<br/>
“每走一步，都渴望着您……”，罗严塔尔耳朵红了，颤抖着说道，“每次被您挑逗，和您接吻，都是残忍的天堂……”<br/>
他邀请地张开大腿。<br/>
莱因哈特扑进了爱人的怀里，插入前还记得确认穴口是否充分扩张。罗严塔尔为这甜蜜的温柔感到鼻尖酸楚，他搂住皇帝的肩膀，闭上眼睛沉没在惊涛骇浪的颠簸里。<br/>
莱因哈特抱着他抽插，感受到激荡的快感在全身奔窜。曾经，他因为政治的考量和负罪的枷锁而封印了自己的身体，无数个体温烧灼情欲煎熬的深夜，辗转反侧安慰自己时，他幻想的都是同一个人的身影。<br/>
他不想要什么妓女，他只想要罗严塔尔本人。<br/>
皇帝拨开爱人的头发，看着他俊美的容颜，低头吻了上去。<br/>
他看不到我……，他正闭着眼睛呢。莱因哈特小小得意着，我才不要告诉他，我是皇帝，我还不能有点隐私了吗！<br/>
这样想着，他摁着罗严塔尔跪趴在礁石上，屁股高高翘起，抓着他的腰在星辰大海里尽情冲刺起来。<br/>
“呜……嗯……嗯……”<br/>
罗严塔尔双手伸平，紧紧抓着礁石边缘，下巴也抵在礁石上。这样的姿势让他联想到受神品的神父，伴着唱诗班的吟咏，被创世神楔在祭台上。后穴里透骨铁钉撞击的振聋发聩，他忽然就忍不住酸楚地淌下了热泪。<br/>
“哭什么哭！”，莱因哈特瞬间领悟到了另一个方向。因为对心上人的宠爱和温柔，皇帝决定把这个招妓小剧场演下去。他抬手就在罗严塔尔屁股上狠狠打了一巴掌，那饱满的肉丘反射性地夹紧了他的阴茎。酥麻的电流直贯头顶，莱因哈特浑身一激灵，抬手又打了一巴掌，<br/>
“说好做朕的娼妓呢！婊子应该怎么说？！”<br/>
啧……<br/>
罗严塔尔被他打得有点疼，体内像含了硬热的枪管，把他塞得严严实实。但他心里笑崩了，这招妓游戏今天是玩对了，莱因哈特真的格外兴奋。<br/>
罗严塔尔敬业地回过头，肠道收紧，绞缠吞咽着体内硬物往深处拖去。金银妖瞳泪眼朦胧地勾着莱因哈特，睫毛一眨，大颗大颗的泪珠扑簌簌往下掉，“大人，您打得我好爽……”<br/>
！！！<br/>
这冲击太大，莱因哈特顿时觉得要射了，阴茎不受控制地涨了起来，<br/>
“哦……”，他闭上眼睛仰起了脖子。<br/>
可没想到罗严塔尔比他入戏，居然扭动着爬了出去！<br/>
“不行，不行，不行！“，罗严塔尔掐住皇帝的根部，不给他射精，将两人的阴茎压在一起用力揉搓，”我还没够呢！大人，这位大人，您听见了吗！“<br/>
莱因哈特全身哆嗦，耳朵嗡嗡在响，血都变成岩浆在流。<br/>
世上的妓女都这样对待恩客吗，有没有服务精神啊！<br/>
莱因哈特抬手就把三根手指插进罗严塔尔后穴里，狠狠抠搅着他的敏感点。不出所料，罗严塔尔哭叫着松手了。<br/>
皇帝一把将他撂倒在礁石上，再次冲进他体内，“没够是吧？没够是吧！朕今天就干死你！！”<br/>
肠道里紧窒高热，汁液黏稠得如同甜美的蜂蜜，捣进去就被牢牢吸附住，吮着他去往更深更远的天堂。莱因哈特狂热抽插着，汗水打湿了金发，顺着小巧的下颌滴到他的娼妓身上。<br/>
球舱里回荡着第二圆舞曲优美的旋律，和肉体啪啪啪的撞击声。莱因哈特逐渐合上了拍子，他今天才觉得，这首曲子从未如此的高亢辽阔，也从未如此的百转柔肠。他看到金秋银杏下心旌摇荡的自己，看到拥抱着心上人巫山云雨的自己，终于在这首曲子里旋转出幸福的圆舞。<br/>
小须鲸还在围着他们跳舞，不远处城郭的星光，间或卷过的绚丽多彩的鱼群，透蓝海水浸透了一切，莱因哈特觉得，今天的性爱体验可以排进他生平前五。<br/>
“陛下……”，他在呼唤下睁开眼睛。<br/>
只见罗严塔尔缓缓抬起一只手，揉搓着自己的胸部，刺激着乳头，一手向下滑过肋骨，在腹部抚摸着，以比莱因哈特的冲刺慢半拍的节奏。<br/>
高温的快感里，泪水涌了出来，滑落到巧克力色的鬓发之间。罗严塔尔觉得自己浪荡得还不够，莱因哈特为他着迷，这很好。但他心底的魔鬼依然惊惶地叫嚣着，他必须得让莱因哈特离不开他，身体发肤都舍不得他。<br/>
于是他眯起眼睛扭动着，食指和中指夹住阴茎根部，前后滑动，<br/>
“啊……啊……大人……求求您……舔舔我吧……求您……”<br/>
莱因哈特只觉野火直冲脑门，他红着眼睛一耳光刮过去，“你要不要脸！”<br/>
可罗严塔尔拼命摆腰，双手胡乱揉搓起自己来，“大人，大人，求你，求你了！”，他狂热的叫喊着，裹着渔网袜的双腿勾着莱因哈特的腰，吊袜带早已松脱，挂在大腿上淫糜地摇晃，阴茎抽搐，泪如雨下，仿佛控诉着恩客对它的冷落。<br/>
莱因哈特没有办法，他对罗严塔尔毫无办法。只得退出他的身体，俯身满足他的要求。<br/>
“哈……啊……啊……”<br/>
头顶响起放肆的淫叫声，嘴里巨大的东西弹跳着，汁水不断涌出来，和莱因哈特自己的口水混在一起。他抬起眼睛看向他的娼妓，此时正双手抓着礁石边缘，两腿大张，不断顶胯配合着他的动作，壮硕阴茎磨蹭得莱因哈特嘴唇都肿了。<br/>
皇帝觉得自己理智烧光了，下身的昂扬感比刚才强了百倍不止，他啐出罗严塔尔的阴茎，重又冲进他的体内。什么都不想管，什么都不想要，世界毁灭了也没关系，他现在只想狠狠的干他，疯狂的摩擦他，顶着他的前列腺让两人都高潮到灵魂升天。<br/>
罗严塔尔在满眼泪雾里仰望着皇帝，金光万丈，天日之表，他的神明，他的太阳。他挣扎着，哆哆嗦嗦伸出手，想要触碰那片光华的一角。莱因哈特抓住那只手，将他整个抱进了怀里，揉搓着他的阴茎，狂乱的亲吻落在他眼角眉间。<br/>
“陛下……”<br/>
罗严塔尔觉得自己再一次被征服了。他无法驾驭他的皇帝，他只有一次又一次被这位天才这位伟人统治到地老天荒。<br/>
莱因哈特将罗严塔尔扔到礁石上，抓过冰桶里的酒瓶，咬掉瓶塞就将那昂贵的冰酒淋到他脸上、嘴里，继而向下浇在他敏感的乳头，他的阴茎上，<br/>
“啊啊哈————”<br/>
罗严塔尔在冰冷液体的刺激下挺起身体，几乎将莱因哈特绞碎了，<br/>
“不……啊……啊……！”<br/>
莱因哈特本能的对抗巨力裹挟，酒瓶用力砸在礁石上，碎出一地玻璃碴子，主炮三连齐射，震得他魂飞魄散。<br/>
而罗严塔尔，他在甫一受到炮火攻击的同时，就哭叫着跌入了颤栗的眩晕里。浊白飞流喷在胸前的冰酒上，汪洋纵横，流满身下的礁石。<br/>
莱因哈特倒进罗严塔尔怀里，一点力气都不剩了。罗严塔尔温柔地摩挲着他汗湿的脊背，两人喘息着拥抱着彼此。<br/>
“大人”，罗严塔尔忽然道，“您还喜欢吗？”<br/>
“嗯……”，莱因哈特抱着罗严塔尔，舔了舔他的乳头，换来身下人一阵轻颤，“我喜欢，多谢款待。”<br/>
“那您能给个五星好评吗？”<br/>
“……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈～”<br/>
皇帝搂着他的娼妓笑得天旋地转。</p><p>——朕这是爱上了什么魔鬼啊！</p><p>他勾住爱人的舌尖，狠狠吻了下去。</p><p> </p><p>－6－</p><p>如此激情又甜美的五天过后，两人干得水乳交融，也玩得天昏地暗。在最美的海底打过炮，在最高的山顶接过吻，在隧道列车邀请人鱼喝过香槟，在邮轮舞会旁若无人跳过探戈，跟白鲸抢过鱿鱼，给河马扔过西瓜。<br/>
莱因哈特彻底high了，已经是脱缰的熊孩子，猫中的哈士奇。</p><p>所以，当他拒绝去冲浪的提议之后，罗严塔尔有点意外。<br/>
“为什么？”<br/>
“不想你暴露色相！”<br/>
这回答真是铿锵有力，掷地有声。<br/>
罗严塔尔很高兴，他飘了。<br/>
提了一个三天后令他后悔莫及的建议：</p><p>“去钓金枪鱼吧！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>